Ask TMNT
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: Ask Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Taylor(OC) anything you want to know. You can also ask Master Splinter, April, and if you so choose Karai. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.
1. Introduction

Introduction.

Hello! Welcome to Ask the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The guys and Taylor(my OC) have agreed to answer some questions you guys might have for them. So here's how this is gonna work, you can ask them any questions you want(within the rating, of course). The team will do their best to answer you're questions. :)

Raph: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Leo: Why would you not want to?

Mikey:*Pops up in between Raph and Leo* Yeah dude don't you think it's cool that we have actual fans?

Raph: Yes, but I'm still not sure. Anyways where's Taylor and Donnie?

Leo: Taylor said something about taking him up on a favor.

Mikey: Ohh yea! I remember. He was supposed to sharpen her claws or something like that. But I'm sure they'll be here when we start answering some questions.

The sooner we get some questions the sooner you get answers. Just send them in via. the review! Til next time.

~PurplePenguin50~


	2. Stories and Secrets

Chapter. 1

Alright! It looks like we have some question here for the guys. Thanks to everyone for the questions. Let's get the ball rolling shall we?

* * *

Leo: Hey everyone!

Mikey: Sup Dudes!

Raph: Who are you talking to?

Leo: The viewers, duh.

Raph: Oh right...Hey.

*Donnie and Taylor walk in. Taylor sits in between Raph and Leo on one couch while Donnie joins Mikey on the other*

Taylor: Hey guys, sorry were late.

Donnie: Yeah, I hope we didn't miss anything.

Leo: No we were just about to get started actually. Okay *Pulls out index question cards* The first question goes to Taylor. Are there any new characters coming on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles season 2?

Taylor: Well, I know Casey Jones is coming.

Mikey: *smirks* Oooo Donnie looks like your going to have some competition.

*Donnie blushes and looks around.* Donnie: I don't know what your talking about.

Taylor: You might want to keep a close eye out for the Pulverizer and some more mutants. Also Donnie you can drop the act, we all know you have a mega crush on April.

Raph: Oh boy! Can't wait..

Leo: The next question is for Mikey. Have you ever been shoved in a trunk before?

Mikey:Hmmmmmm... Thats a tough one. I've never been shoved in a car trunk, but last year on April fools day Raphael stuck me in a costume trunk because I painted Spike's shell pink.

Raph:*finally smiles* Ahh. Good times, good times.

Mikey:*mumbles* Not for the one still in the trunk.

Leo: Ok, back to the questions. Donnie, when do you plan on confessing to April about your feeling for her?

Donnie: O.O I... uh... Probably after I get the courage to ask her out.

Raph: So what? Like after the next 40 years?

Donnie: Shut up! I don't see you asking out Taylor and you obviously like her!

Raph:*Blushes* That...I...She...

Taylor nudges him. Taylor:*whispers* He got you there buddy.

Raph:*whispers back* I know...

Leo: Lighten up Raph this next question is for April.

Raph perks up and grins evilly at Don.

Donnie:*gulps*

Raph: APRIL!

April: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL I'M RIGHT HERE!*walks over to where the guys are sitting* What?

Leo: There's a question for you. It says: April, how do you not notice that Donnie is full blown, head over heels, in love with you?

Donnie:*mumbles and rests his head in his hands* I'm doomed.

April: I'd think I would know if someone were madly in love with me.

Mikey: If it helps I think you guys would be adorable together. 3

Everyone stares at Mikey.

Mikey: Not that I think about it all the time. Just sayin'.

April: Can I go now?

Leo: Yeah, tell Master Splinter we need him.

April nods and walks out Master Splinter comes in a short time after.

Splinter: Yes, my sons?

Leo: You got a question from one of our fans. Although now that I looked at it I kind of wish I had skipped over it.

Splinter: Leonardo, I'm sure it cannot be that bad.

Leo: Okay here goes. Master Splinter, do you have any cute baby pics or stories of the turtles to make us giggle or 'Awww' at?

Splinter: Well now that you mention it I do have an old picture book. I just happen to have it _right_ here.*He sits down next to Mikey and opens the book.* Ah, here is me giving Michelangelo some worms and algae.*points to the next page* And here he is wearing the worms and algae.

Mikey: In my defense I was a little kid.

Splinter:*chuckles* You were seven.

Mikey: -_-

Splinter: Here's Leo cuddling with his teddy bear, Fluffy.*turns page* There's Donnie turning his binky into a night light. Oh and here is one of Raphael in the bath tub.

Taylor: Oh. My. Gosh!*jumps up and runs over to Splinter* Awwww, Raphie! You were so cute.

Raph's face turned as red as his bandanna.

Raph: SENSEI!

Splinter: You four were so tiny. It feels like just yesterday you were potty trained. You see it was especially hard because...

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey: SENSEI! NOO!

Splinter: I guess I'll save that story for another day.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey: Phew!

Taylor: Awww...

Splinter:*whispers to Taylor* Raphael was the messiest.

Taylor laughed hysterically as Master Splinter exited the room. She looked at him with a wild grin on her face.

Raph:What?

Taylor: Heh heh, I'll tell you later.

Leo: Well, now that that's over with. Next question. Does this sound weird? I sometimes imagine people following around Shredder with papers, then when they get close enough use the blades to rip the paper. And also Shredder in a giant cheese grater costume.

Mikey: If he was a cheese grater I would have to rename him Grater.

Raph: Hmm Shredder as an actual Shredder. Maybe if he wasn't trying to kill us we would have thought of that sooner.

Donnie:*light bulb appears above him* Yes! That's I'll invent a cheese shredder! Instead of grating it it'll shred it.

Everyone:...

Donnie: Maybe not.

Leo: Okay, Mikey what is you favorite pizza topping?

Mikey: My favorite so far that I've made is Chocolate Anchovy and Jalapeno. My all time favorite is Pepperoni. :P

Leo: Yes, well. Interesting... Up next is...

Raph: Let me guess. Another question?

Leo:*glares at Raph* Yes, Its say:Donnie, I dare you to kiss April on the lips.

Donnie: WHAT!? THAT'S NOT EVEN A QUESTION.

Mikey: Dude, a dare is a dare.

Donnie:*grumbles* Fine. April! We need you again!

April:What is it now?

Donnie stands up and kisses April. April acts shocked for a moment but kisses him back. Raph cover Taylor's eyes teasingly. Splinter enters the with his camera and takes a picture. He disappears before April and Donnie break their kiss. April gives him another quick peck before running off. Don sits back down looking more love-struck than ever.

Donnie: Wow...

Leo: Whoa... I expected him to chicken out or something, but I guess not. Anyways, let's voyage onward. KARAI! Who asks Karai? *shakes his head* She's not even here so...

Karai: Never say never Leonardo.

Taylor transforms into her leopard form and growls at Karai.

Karai: Take it easy. I'm just here to answer my question from my loving fans.

Taylor: How'd you even get in here anyway?

Karai:*smirks* I have my ways. Ok Leo what's my question?

Leo: Karai why are you such a b****?

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karai: Okay, you know what? I'm outta here.*she throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! She probably learned it from Shredder! HAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: Sooo, moving on. The next...

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I cant breath!

Leo: The next question says...

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :'D

Leo: Are you done?

Raph:*clears his throat* Yeah, sorry.

Leo:*sighs* The next question reads: Is there any weird secrets you guys know about each other?

Mikey:*jumps up and down excitedly* Leo likes to sing in the shower!

Leo: Mikey!

Mikey: What? They asked.

Donnie:What does he sing?

Mikey: The Space Heroes theme song, and Chasing the Sun by The Wanted.

Donnie: HAHAHAHAHA. That's hilarious!

Leo: Well, I know Donnie has over a billion pictures of April on his computer.

Donnie: That's not true! I only have 12,397 pictures of her... O.O*faceplams*

Leo and Mikey: HAHAHAHA

Donnie: I know Taylor and Raph like to cuddle when no one is around.

Taylor: No we don't.

Raph: Yeah.

Mikey: Oh reeeeaaalllyy? My camera says other wise.*pulls out camera and shows everyone pictures of them cuddling.*

Taylor and Raph: MIKEY!

Raph and Taylor take off running after Michelangelo.

Raph: GIVE US THE CAMERA!

Mikey: Never!

Taylor: I'M GOING TO ENGRAVE MY NAME IN YOUR SHELL! NOW HAND IT OVER!

Mikey: Noo! Heeeeellpp! Ahhhh.

Leo: Well, that's all the question we have for today. See you next time!

* * *

Thanks to Jordan Sheeders, ProtectorWolfForever, Aliengirl13, and DemoneyNinja for all the awesome questions!  
Keep asking via. the review. Til' next time!

~PurplePenguin50~


	3. Songs and Kisses

Ask TMNT

Looks like you guys are really curious, let's just hope you don't kill the cat; or in this case Taylor. Without further adieu, here's chapter 2.

* * *

Leo: Hey everyone! Welcome back, we have some more awesome questions to answer for you guys. But first we have a dare to do.

Mikey: Yeah, but before we start I have one set of bad news and three sets of good news.

Donnie: Really Mikey? Three sets?

Mikey:*nods* Okay the bad news is Raph and Taylor destroyed my camera. The first good news is Donnie agreed to fix it. Second, I still have the memory card. Last but not least I found my old camcorder so I could still film stuff.

Raph: You better watch it or you're going to get that camera shoved up your shell.

Taylor: Calm down Raph. He didn't do anything….yet.

Leo: Well today April and Karai will be joining us, and for everyone's safety Karai will be sitting well away from Taylor.

Karai: *sticks tongue out at Taylor*

Taylor: Grrrrrrrrrr. I'm watching you.

Leo: *hits play button music starts to play*

**Selena Gomez: I Love You Like A Love Song**

Its been said and done  
Every beautiful thoughts been already sung,  
And I guess right now, heres another one.  
So your melody will play on and on with the best of all em  
You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible.  
A centrefold, miracle, lyrical.  
You saved my life again  
And I want you to know, baby.

Raph: Make it stop!

I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony  
Theres no way to describe what you do to me.  
You just do to me, what you do.  
And it feels like Ive been rescued  
Ive been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are  
And I want you to know, baby

Raph: NOOO!

I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

No one compares, you stand alone  
To every record I own  
Music to my heart, thats what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby (3x)  
I love you like a love song

Raph: Finally!

Mikey: Maybe we could have enjoyed it if you didn't complain through the whole thing.

Raph: *slaps Mikey*

Leo: We better get on to the questions before someone claws someone's head off. What would happen if I came on your show and had a nice but mean looking large two- tailed cat with me?

Taylor: *mumbles* Let it eat Karai.

Mikey: Make friends.

Donnie, Raph, Leo: Hide behind Taylor.

Leo: Next question. It says: April and Donnie how was your kiss?

Donnie: I was amazing! :D

April: *blushes* I enjoyed it.

Donnie: I-I'll be r-r-right back. *walks out of room. Excited cheering could be heard in the background. Walks back in* Okay, I'm back.

Everyone: …..

Donnie: Next question Leo.

Leo: Umm, sure. Now that April lives with you, what has been the most awkward/ embarrassing thing to happen so far? Wow, these people are really curious.

April: Well, Donnie walked in on me changing a couple times.

Donnie: *blushes* Heh heh. Yeahhh…*rubs the back of his head*

Taylor: Mikey has the tendency to just barge it the bathroom without knocking while I'm in the shower.

Raph glares at Mikey.

Mikey: Sorry. You gotta go, you gotta go right? I'm not used to living with girls.

Karai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That's rich!

Taylor: Hey Karai, do you see these? *holds up paws*

Karai: Yea, there you're grubby paws, so what?

Taylor: Let me show you how well they work. *pounces for Karai, Raph grabs her and hold her back. **Raph hugs her like a kitten trying to calm her down.*

Raph: Shhhhhhhh. Its okay, kitty. You're fine.

Everyone: Awwwwwww.

Raph: Shut up!

Leo: Okay moving on. Karai, how long does it take to shave your mustache?

Karai: I DON'T HAVE A MUSTACHE! Unlike that furry beast over there.

Taylor: *Taylor is too preoccupied by being cradled by Raphael to care.*

Mikey: *whispers to Donnie* It's a good thing I'm getting this all on video.

Donnie: *trying very hard not to laugh* Yup.

Leo: This next one is for Shredder. How is he supposed to answer this?

Karai: I could text him.

Leo: Okay, that'll work.

*_Text*_

_Karai: Hey dad, did you know the person who keeps ding dong ditching you is Aliengirl13?_

_Shredder: Grrrraaaaahhhhhhh! P.S Be home for dinner. We're having meatloaf._

Leo: Well?

Karai: He seems mad. Oh, and I'm having meatloaf for dinner.

Donnie: Lucky!

Leo: The next one is for Donnie and April. April, what are your favorite things about Donnie. Donnie, what are your favorite things about April?

April: He so smart and always helps me with my home work, he has these beautiful hazel brown eyes, and he's the only one that laughs at my jokes.

Donnie: April is the best. She's nice, funny, cute, intelligent, kind, and her dad already likes me!

Mikey: Awww!

Leo: This next question is for everyone. Do you know what Anime/Magna is?

Mikey: We read comic books. Is that close?

Karai: I used to watch it all the time back in Japan. I don't know what kind you have here in America.

Leo: Okay, Mikey do you have any blackmailing material that could be used in the future?

Mikey: Yeah bro, I have TONS of stuff. Picture, videos, drawing you name it, I got it.

Donnie: Wait, who do you have blackmail on?

Mikey: Mostly Raph.

Leo: Can we see some of it? :D

Mikey: I don't know he's sitting right there. But they look so lost in each other I don't think they'll notice. *Pulls out box and unlocks it* Here's some of the newer ones. *hands Leo and Donnie some pictures*

Leo: Wow those two defiantly like to cuddle a lot.

Donnie: Taylor loves Raph's hugs.

Leo: Their so cute together!

Raph: Who's so cute together?

Mikey: *snatches back the pictures and hides the box* Noooothing.

Leo and Donnie: *snickers*

Taylor: Just read the next question!

Leo: Donnie, pick someone for you to battle blindfolded.

Donnie: I pick… Mikey.

Mikey: Yes! Grab your blind fold dude you're going down!

Donnie: *puts blindfold on and twirls his Bo staff* Ready!

Mikey: Good. *twirls nunchucks*

Leo: GO!

Donnie swings his staff only to miss Mikey. Mikey threw his chain to grab Donnie's Bo. As the chain wrapped around it Donnie only increased his grip on it. The fight started to become more than a tug of war. Donnie let go of his staff and it flew hitting Mikey, knocking him to the ground.

Leo: Donnie wins!

Donnie: *takes off blindfold* Hahaha! Alright!

Mikey: *groans* Just read the next question already.

Leo: Ahem… Leo why the heck are you so into Space Heroes? Obviously you've never seen it cause if you have you would understand that it is the most awesome show that ever aired on TV. How could you not love it? I mean that show is the reason why I wanted to be leader, because I wanted to be a great leader like the Captain….

Raph: Oh great! You got him started.

Leo:… And that episode where he chooses to go down with his ship, what a true act of courage. I want to be just like him. Only I hope the romance thing would work better….

Everyone: LEONARDO!

Leo: Okay, okay. I'll read the next question, geez. O.O

Raph: What's the question?

Leo: O.O *gulp* Dare Raph to kiss Taylor.

Raph blushes and Taylor turns back into a human, a deep red spreading across her face. Raph slowly leans in and Taylor meets him half way. Taylor wraps her arms around Raph neck, as his go around her waist pulling him closer to him. They kiss for about a minute before they break apart for air. Their foreheads still touching.

Taylor: That was amazing.

Raph: You're amazing. 3

Leo: Wow, little brother, I'm impressed. I think we better continue though, we have a lot more questions.

Raph: *keeping eye contact with Taylor waves his hand at Leo* Yeah, yeah great.

Leo: Who would be the best womanizer?

Mikey: What's a womanizer?

Donnie: I'll tell you when you're older. But I would have to say Leo. He's the oldest.

Leo: Thanks Don. Okay this next one is for Master Splinter.

*Splinter walks in*

Splinter: You called?

Leo: Yes, there's a question for you.

Splinter: Well, what is the question?

Leo: What was the turtle's first word?

Splinter: That is an easy one. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo's first word was daddy. Donatello's first word was sensei, probably because he was the only one who knew how to pronounce it.

Donnie: I was even smart back then.

Splinter: *points to Taylor and Raph* What's wrong with those two?

Mikey: Raph kissed Taylor.

Splinter: Ahhhh. Any more questions my son?

Leo: Yes, sensei there's one more. It says: If Leo got wounded during a mission who would you choose as a temporary leader?

Splinter: Hmmm. I would probably choose Raphael. Although I hope that my son is never injured. Leonardo will always be the leader but Raphael would lead the missions.

Leo: Thanks sensei. You can go now.

Splinter: Are you sure? I have some more baby stories I could…

Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo: NOOOOO!

*Splinter chuckles and exits the room.*

Leo: Karai why do you look like a man in disguise?

Karai: COME ON SERIOUSLY! WHAT KIND OF FANS DO I HAVE? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A MAN IN DISGUISE!

Raph: *trying not to burst out laughing* pfft. Hmph. Heh

Karai: Cut it out lover boy. I'm not in the mood.

Leo: The next question is for April. It reads: What do you think the turtles would look like as humans?

April: I don't have any idea. I know Mikey and Leo would have blue eyes. Raph's eyes would probably still be green. Donnie's eyes would still be brown. Ummm… Mikey would look like a surfer. Donnie would look like a scientist. Raph would probably be a body builder or something. Leo would just be a regular guy, maybe a bit classier.

Leo: Okay, cool.

Mikey: I always felt like a surfer.

Leo: Of course everyone always imagined to be the scientist.

Raph: And me the body builder *flexes muscles*

Leo: Stop showing off Raph, were moving on to another question. Karai, we have another one for Shredder.

Karai: Whatever. *takes out phone*

*_Text*_

_Karai: Yo, dad one of your 'fans' wants to know why you are so crazy?_

_Shredder: I swear Karai if you're making up these questions, no Space Heroes for a week._

_Karai: DAD! I told you. I don't like that show. You just came in when I was changing the channel._

_Shredder: Then what happened in Episode 156? _

_Karai: They beam down to a foreign planet and the B team gets hit by a laser and they disintegrate. _

_Shredder: HAHAHAHAHA._

_Karai: You what dad never mind. Seriously! You stop thinking about your vendetta for two seconds to tease me about what I watch on TV! Bye. _

Leo: So what did he say?

Karai: Uhhhhh... He was ummmm... busy.

Everyone: -_-

Karai: What?

Leo: Nothing, nothing. Let's continue. This one's for everyone. I don't know if you guys ever faced the supernatural before but what would you do if you came across demons, ghosts, or monsters. Would you fight them, become friends with an angel, or do what most people would say, call the Winchesters.

Donnie: Call the Winchesters

Raph: Call the Winchesters

Leo: Call the Winchesters

April: Call the Winchesters

Karai: Ghosts don't exist, only mutant turtles exist.

Taylor: Call the Winchesters. And what am I chop liver?

Karai: *mumbles* Yes.

Mikey: MAKE FRIENDS WITH AN ANGEL!

Leo: O-k….*skims next question* Oh Boy….

Karai: Wha…*Leo kisses her*

Leo: *pulls away* How was that?

Karai: *shocked expression* I…..you…but…we…. Why?

Leo: That was the dare. So what'd you think?

Karai: *blushes and whispers* It was nice.

Leo: *huge grin spreads across his face.* Next! Raph, which one of your brothers is your favorite?

Raph: Is there a right answer to that question? *everyone nods* Leo, because he's my big bro.

Leo: Yes! Karai, who do you think is very handsome Leo or Raph?

Karai: *glances at Taylor who is giving her the death stare* Out of fear for my own life I'm going to say Leo.

Leo: Awww yeah! I'm on fire! I can't wait for the next question. Mikey, which girl do you think is very pretty, April, Taylor, or Karai?

Mikey: O.O Whhhhhyyy?! Um…ok...Karai.

Leo: Don't get any ideas Mikey!

Mikey: No worries bro.

Leo: Good. So, Donnie if by accident you and somebody were trapped on a deserted island, with who would you want to end up with?

Donnie: Um well, my first choice would obviously be April but Taylor is part leopard so there's the hunting, protection and physical ability. Probably Taylor, sorry April.

April: It's alright; I would have made the same decision.

Taylor: Just because I'm part cat doesn't mean I'm a hunting machine.

*Karai takes out a laser pointer and waves it around on the floor*

Taylor: OOOoooOOOooo. :D *changes into leopard and follows the light*

*Karai turns off the light*

Taylor: I really, REALLY don't like you.

Karai: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: Cut it out Karai. If you want to keep your head on your shoulders. Let's see…. April, if Splinter had not given you the tessen as a weapon what other weapon would you have chosen?

April: Probably a Bo staff, it's the only weapon without a blade. :P

Leo: Personally I think my katana are the best but oh well. *flips card* April, what is your opinion of each turtle?

April: Well, Donnie is my favorite.

Donnie: \(^_^)/ Victory!

April: Leo is probably the quietest, Mikey is the loudest and most hyper, and Raph is the toughest and the meanest.

Raph: Hey!

Leo: Raph, how did you get Spike?

Raph: I found him in the sewer on day and brought him home. Master Splinter let me keep him because he said it would be good for me to have someone I could complain to. It's kind of one of those bitter-sweet stories because for the next two years Mikey wouldn't stop bugging Sensei for a puppy.

Everyone: Awww...

Raph: Quiet!

Leo: Heh heh heh. Okay, what are you guys' favorite song? Mine is 'Chasing the Sun' By The Wanted.

Donnie: Mine would have to be 'What Makes You Beautiful' By One Direction.

Everyone:O_O

Donnie: I said the song NOT the group.

April: Me and Donnie have the same favorite song.

Taylor: I don't have a favorite song. I didn't really get a chance to listen to music growing up.

Raph: I just prefer peace and quiet.

Mikey: But I thought you said that, that one song reminded you of Tay... *Raph slaps his hand over Mikey's mouth*

Raph: NO!

Mikey: Well my favorite song is 'Good Feeling' By FloRida.

Leo: April, what is your favorite color and animal.

April: My favorite color is pink. And my favorite animal is a bear.

Leo: Huh, you'd think it would be a turtle but ok. Donnie what is your favorite invention thus far?

Donnie: Metalhead for sure.

Leo: April, do you remember when you and the turtles were talking about Karai. Donnie talked about her, do you realize you were jealous?

April: Oh, would you look at that! We ran out of time darn shame!

Leo: But you didn't answer the...

April: I SAID WERE OUT OF TIME! Bye!

* * *

Thanks to Jordan Sheeder, Aleingirl13, Guest, Sprinkles, Random person, LadyStar10, and Dark Teana for the questions! Til, next time.

~PurplePenguin50~


	4. Talks and Girls Pt 1

Ask TMNT

Wow, you guys this is the most questions yet! Sorry this took so long, we try to answer all of your questions.

* * *

Leo: Welcome back, we have some more spacetastic questions to answer for you guys!

Raph: Really Leo? Spacetastic?

Leo: It sounded cooler in my head.

Raph: I doubt it.

Leo: Okay, you know what; let's just get on with the questions.

Mikey: Wait, wait!

Leo: What?

Mikey: You forgot the special message.

Leo: Oh yeah. Donnie, you can tell them.

Donnie: To our extreme disappointment we are not able to do any of the music related dares because SOMEONE *looks at Karai who has a satisfied look on her face* maliciously destroyed our stereo. And then burned it.

Karai: I hate singing let alone having everyone see me in a bikini.

Leo: L Darn.

Taylor: What is a bikini anyway? I know it's some sort of bathing suit. *April whispers in her ear* Ohh. Let's just start off with the first question.

Leo: Someone dares me to kiss April.

Donnie: Fine! But do it quickly and you're not allowed to enjoy it!

*Leo quickly kisses April*

Leo: I….

Donnie: Are going to read the next question right?

Leo: Yeah, ok so….. Karai, why is your hair the way it is?

Karai: I never liked my long hair so I got it cut short. Also, it looks cool.

Leo: *mumbles* It's also hot.

Karai: O.o What?!

Leo: Nothing! Next question, Mikey what would you find in a girlfriend?

Mikey: Ummmm, I never really thought about that before. I guess someone who likes me for me; even my chocolate-cake-hyper-side-time. Oh, and they like to dance and have long romantic walks on the beach.

Donnie: Wow Mikey.

Mikey: *bows* Thank you.

Leo: Okay, moving on. Master Splinter!

Splinter: More questions I presume?

Leo: Yes sensei. This one says: What was it like having to raise four boys by yourself in the sewers for fifteen years? Did you ever get cabin fever and have to get fresh air at some point?

Splinter: It was, in a word, difficult. Fresh air was a luxury, but patience was a necessity. Especially during the transition from infant to toddler.

Leo: Before he tells another embarrassing story, were moving on to the next question. Raph, you have to wear a fake mustache.

Raph: *grumbles as Leo slaps a mustache on his face*

Taylor: You kind of remind me of an undercover cop.

Raph: Why? Are you into that sort of thing?

Taylor: Yes.

Raph: Then I'm an undercover cop.

Leo: Well, then, maybe I should…..

Karai: Not a chance Leo.

Leo: That's a disappointment. Anyways, next ques….…WHAT?! *looks like he's just seen a ghost*

Donnie: What's the question? Who's it for?

Leo: S-S-Splinter.

Donnie: Just give me the card.

*Leo hands Donnie the card. Donnie face becomes deep red.*

Mikey: *Snatches the card* HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sensei, you have another question!

Splinter: Read it Michelangelo.

Mikey: Splinter, how do you feel about grandkids?

Raph and Taylor: _Grandkids?!_

Splinter: *chuckles* I can't wait until we have little turtle, human, and maybe leopard feet running around.

Raph: What are you implying sensei?

Splinter: Come on Raphael, we all know it's only a matter of time before Taylor is my daughter-in-law.

Raph: But, I…

Splinter: *raises his eyebrow at him*

Raph: I'm just going to be quiet now.

Donnie: Well, I think you two could end up having all three. Because…

Taylor: Donnie, if you plan on having kids you better stop there.

Donnie: O.O

Leo: Now that were all uncomfortable, I'll read the next question. Taylor, if you gave everyone a nickname what would they be?

Taylor: Hmmm, nicknames huh? Let's see I would call Mikey Shorts-stuff, Donnie Einstein, Leo Captain, and Raph Red.

Raph: Red?

Taylor: You don't like when I call you Raphie.

Leo: If you guys could be human for a week what would you do? I'm not sure about you but I would go to the Space Heroes Convention.

Mikey: I would show off my awesome skill at the skate park.

Donnie: I would probably go to a science museum and point out all of their mistakes. Then I would take April to the carnival. What about you Raph?

Raph: I don't know, I guess I never really gave it much thought. I'd probably take walks with Spike and hangout with Taylor.

Leo: Mikey, if pizza never existed what would be your favorite food?

Mikey: I could never even imagine a world without pizza, but if I had to choose on I would say it would be cake.

Donnie: That would be terrible because we all know how you get around cake.

Mikey: It's not my fault it makes me hyper.

Raph: You choose to eat it.

Leo: Oh boy, another question for Karai.

Karai: Just read it.

Leo: If you had to change personalities with someone who would you pick?

Karai: I would probably switch with Raphael. Our personalities are the most similar, minus the little girly side.

Raph: I do not have a soft side!

Karai: Sure you don't.

Leo: The next questions for me. Leo, what is your motto? My motto is 'Why do tomorrow what you can get done today'.

Raph: I bet I could guess where you got that from.

Leo: No you can't!

Raph: Yes I can.

Leo: No you can't!

Raph: Yes I can.

Donnie: JUST READ THE NEXT QUESTION!

Leo: Fine, but this conversation isn't over. Donnie, if a Bo staff never existed what weapon would you pick?

Donnie: I would probably just use metalhead.

Leo: OOOOhhhhh. I like this dare.

Mikey: What is it?

Leo: The next time Raph sees Taylor he has to ask her out.

Raph: 0.0

April: So like right now?

Leo: Yep.

Raph: Ok, um Taylor, w-w-would you l-like to, ya' know, go out w-with me?

Taylor: I would love to Raph.

Donnie: *whispers to Raph* I'm pretty sure you have to take her somewhere.

Raph: Okay, I'll pick you up at eight.

Taylor: Sounds good.

Leo: Some people have all the luck. Moving on, April where do you picture yourself in 5 yrs.?

April: Hopefully at college.

Leo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raph why do you hide your soft side? It's so cute.

Raph: I don't want people to think I'm weak so I don't really show it.

Taylor: I'm one of the lucky people that get to see it.

Leo: What would you do if I cloned Mikey 10 times?

Everyone: PANIC!

Mikey: Heeeyy!

Leo: Karai, what is your favorite activity?

Karai: *smiles evilly* Destroying my enemies.

Leo: Why am I not surprised?

Karai: Cause I'm just awesome like that.

Leo: Mikey, I dare you to imitate Raph and kiss Karai, April, and Taylor on the cheek.

Mikey: Hahaha, with pleasure. Hey, I'm Raphael, I love Taylor but I'm afraid to show my softy-wofty teddy bear side. *kisses Taylor, April, and Karai on the cheek*

Leo: Donnie, what do you imagine your life being like in the future?

Donnie: *Imagines his and April's wedding* Uhhhhhhhhh…Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Ehhhhhhhhhhh...

Leo: O-k, it looks like he's lost in 'lala' land again, so we'll just, move on. Mikey, are you in love with a girl?

Mikey: Geez, what's with these questions? No I am not in love.

Leo: Do any of you watch My Little Pony?

Mikey: YES!

Everyone: O.o

Mikey: I mean, um, no of course not.

Leo: Well then. Karai, you are awesome. Also I know you like Space Heroes. YOU LIKE SPACE HEROES.

Karai: No. W-What would make you think that?

Leo: Because it said.

Karai: ….*quietly answers* no.

Leo: If that's not suspicious then Mikey's a brain surgeon.

Mikey: How do you know I'm not a brain surgeon? I could have this whole secret identity you guys know nothing about.

Donnie: Oh really? Where's your brain located anyway?

Mikey: Is that a trick question?

Raph: Leo, get on with it before we all die of this conversation.

Leo: Good idea. This is for all of us: Can your life if you had a sister turtle?

Raph: No, living with three brothers and two girls is hard enough.

*Taylor and April glare at Raph*

Raph: I mean, you guys are such a pleasure to have around. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here.

Karai: *smirks* Probably leave the seat up.

Leo: We don't do that…..anymore.

Karai: Ha!

Leo: Whatever, it's not like we did it on purpose.

Mikey: Well….

Donnie: Read the next question Leonardo!

Leo: Master Splinter, if we had a sister what would her name be?

Splinter: I would probably name her Miwa, but who knows it could have been.

Leo: Cool, okay, next is for Taylor. You have to hug Karai and tell her she's the best.

Taylor: I'd rather drink toilet water.

Karai: I'd rather be eaten alive.

Taylor: That could be arranged.

Leo: Easy you two, just do it and get it over with.

Taylor and Karai: Fine! *hugs*

Taylor: *speaks through gritted teeth* You. Are. The. Best.

Karai: I know. ;P

Taylor: Leo read the next question before I throw up.

Leo: Raph, are you still afraid of cockroaches?

Raph: No, I am not. Thank goodness.

Leo: What are you guy's favorite fandom? Leo, you can't choose Space Heroes.

Mikey: I like My Little Pony.

Donnie: I'm too busy to keep track of fandoms.

Raph: Does wrestling have a fandom? I guess it does so yeah, that's my favorite.

Leo: I don't like any other fandoms besides SHs.

Raph: SHs?

Leo: Space Heroes

Raph: *rolls his eyes*

Leo: How did you guys choose your masks?

Donnie: Sensei chose our masks, each color has a meaning. Mine's purple, it stands for intelligence.

Mikey: Mine stands for energy.

Raph: Mine stands for anger.

Leo: Mine stands for leadership. Next up is: What are your opinions on the foot?

Raph: They suck

Donnie: Yeah, I'll agree with that.

Mikey: Me too.

Karai: Just read the next one.

Leo: Uh-oh. Karai has to hug Raphael.

Taylor: NO. That's too far. Not happening.

Raph: Calm down, kitty. It's just a hug. You'll still be my favorite.

Taylor: Alright, but I'm not going to like it.

*Karai hugs Raph. Karai tightens her grip around Raph and snuggles into his plastron, ginning at Taylor*

Taylor: *roars and pounces for Karai*

Karai: *Jumps and runs from Taylor* Ahhhhhhhh!

Raph: No wait! Taylor! *runs after them*

Leo: Well, it looks like that's all were going to get through today. Thanks for watching guys!

Donnie and Mikey: Bye!

* * *

There's another chapter that will probably be posted sometime tomorrow. I separated the questions so think of this chapter as Part 1. Til' next time.

~Purple Penguin~


	5. Talks and Girls Pt 2

Ask TMNT

Hey, everyone here's part two. I probably won't be updating for a while because I have some other stuff going on but don't worry I'll keep tabs on all your questions. I'm also going to try to finish off the remaining chapters of 'Leopard in the Night' and keep up on some other stories. Thanks to everyone for your understanding and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Leo: Welcome back! We're just going to hope right into the questions because we literally have TONS of them. First up is Raph. Who do you think is the weakest in combat the Kraang, the Foot, or the Purple Dragons?

Raph: The purple dragons, easy.

Leo: What are you guys' favorite action movie?

Raph and Taylor: Iron Man.

Mikey: TERMINATOR!

Donnie: You're not old enough to see that movie.

Mikey: *chuckles uneasily* Yeeeaaahhh…

Leo: Mine is James Bond, he always save the day and gets the girl.

Donnie: I like Doctor Who.

Raph: That's not a movie.

Donnie: Unimportant.

Leo: It kind of is but oh-well. Karai, where do you get your make-up?

Karai: I actually make my own. My dad buys/steals all the stuff to make it.

Leo: April, do you like being an only child or do you wish you had a brother or sister?

April: I like being an only child for the most part. Sometimes, I get a little lonely though.

Donnie: Don't worry you have me.

Everyone: Awwwwwww…

Leo: Taylor, do you ever plan on having a guest star?

Taylor: No, probably not I don't really get along with…_new people _too well.

Mikey: Yeah, the day we met her we nearly lost our shells.

Donnie: And I lost my bookcase. :'(

Leo: Oh, this one's for April's dad. Are you ready Mr. O'Neil?

Kirby O'Neil: Yes Leonardo.

Leo: What do you think of your future son-in-law Donnie?

Kirby O'Neil: Splinter and I have already discussed this. He is a wonderful boy and I wouldn't mind him being my son-in-law some day.

April: DAD!

Donnie: Thank you Mr. O' Neil.

Leo: Karai, do you pay a stylist to weed-whack your hair or do you do it yourself?

Karai: My hair looks great, thank you very much.

Leo: I'll say.

Karai: Just read the next question lover boy.

Raph: Haha.

Leo: Shut it Raph. April does it irritate you that people always call you Mary Sue?

April: A little bit. I just kind of shrug it off most of the time.

Leo: Next is: Dogpound, do you want to play fetch?

*Karai gets a text and brings out phone*

Karai: He didn't exactly say no, but I'm not allowed to use that kind of language.

Leo: Well then, continuing on. Dogpound, if you eat Chinese food is it considered cannibalism?

*Karai gets another text*

Karai: Again it's a 'no'. You guys wouldn't believe what a potty mouth he is.

Donnie: I can imagine.

Leo: The next question reads. Have you guys ever thought of using a dog whistle on Dogpound? (throws whistle).

Mikey: *catches* No but we'll defiantly use it next time. Thanks!

Leo: Here's dare for the girls to wear school girl outfits.

April, Taylor, and Karai: NEVER!

Leo: Well since I love my life, I'm not going to force them into it.

Donnie: I don't blame you; Taylor almost skinned Karai because she hugged Raph.

Mikey: Keep the peace dude!

Leo: Moving on to…April being dared to sit on Donnie's lap.

Donnie: *hold out his arms*

April: *sits in his lap* Your enjoying this aren't you?

Donnie: Very much. :)

Leo: The dare is for Karai, she has to slap herself.

Karai: Why did I ever agree to do this?

Mikey: Actually you were undecided so we just took it as a yes.

Karai: …-_-…. Fine. *slaps herself*

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karai: Shut up!

Leo: OOOOhhhhh, the next one is for Mr. O'Neil.

Kirby O' Neil: What does it say?

Leo: It says you have to watch April and Donnie kiss and not do anything.

Kirby O'Neil: As long as my little girl is happy.

April: Thanks dad.

*Donnie and April kiss*

Kirby O'Neil: *quickly* Ok that's enough.

*They pull apart*

Kirby O'Neil: Thats better.

Leo: Next one reads: When fighting Fishface, do you ever consider cutting his breathing tubes?

Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Leo: *face-palm*

Donnie: Why didn't I think of that?

Raph: Maybe you were too busy making 'goo-goo' eyes at April.

Donnie: You should talk, Mr. I-listen-to-all-these-songs-that-remind-me-of-Tayl or-and-how-I-love-her-so-much.

Raph: *blushes hard* I do not!

Mikey: Yes you do I caught you the other day listening to…*Raph slaps a hand over his mouth*

Raph: You can't prove that. Leo, read the next question.

Leo: If you could have any super power what would it be?

Taylor: I already kind of have a super power. *changes into a human and back again*

Karai: *mumbles* Show-off….

Leo: I would be able to fly. That would be so cool!

Mikey: I would be indestructible, so then I can fool with Raph all I want.

Raph: I would have X-Ray vision and be able to turn invisible.

Donnie: Definably heat-vision, for sure.

Leo: Okay, Shredder how far is that stick up you're a**?

Karai: I'm not texting him that! I don't want my butt hanging above his fireplace thank you very much. But, if I had to guess I would say about 6 ½ miles.

Everyone: Hahahahahahaha.

Leo: Taylor, what is your opinion on Casey Jones?

Taylor: I don't know I haven't met him yet.

Leo: Mikey, mind sharing some Donnie blackmail?

Mikey: With pleasure! *takes out purple folder* Here's a picture of Donnie stalking April outside the bathroom.

Donnie: *turns bright red* N-No I was waiting my turn.

Leo: With your ear pressed to the door?

Donnie: It was a comfortable sitting position.

Mikey: Oooo… heres one of him making out with a picture of her on his computer.

Raph: HAHAHAHA! Where do you get all these?

Mikey: If I told you I'd have to kill you.

Donnie: WHO'S SIDE YOU ON?

Mikey: My side. ;)

Leo: Before Donnie explodes from embarrassment, let's move on. Master Splinter, how did you meet Tang Shen?

Splinter: I remember it as just yesterday. I was out in the gardens training when I found she was watching me. She came over to talk to me and it was love at first sight.

Everyone: Awwww…

Leo: Shredder and Karai, how does it feel to be the lamest people to exist?

Karai: I don't have to answer that without my lawyer present.

Raph: What lawyer?

Karai: The one that works at the law offices of stick it up your shell.

Taylor: Would you like a repeat of yesterday?

Karai: *shrinks back in her chair and sacredly shakes her head* no….

Taylor: Good!

Leo: April, remember at the end of the day after you were kidnapped when Donnie put his hand on yours and your eyes dilated? Did you know that studies show that people do this when they're around someone they love? In short you love Donnie.

April: I like to think of it more like gratitude and admiration.

Donnie: *whispers* Nice save.

April: *whispers back* Thanks.

Leo: Did you know the nursery rhyme 'Ring around the Rosie' is about the Bubonic Plague?

Mikey: *snickers*

Donnie: Yea, as a matter of fact I did. And why is Mikey laughing?

Mikey: What Leo said.

Everyone:?

Leo: Moving on. Karai, how does your armor feel and who made it?

Karai: My dad made it and it feels like awesomeness.

Leo: Leo, when did you start getting into Space Heroes? Well, I started watching it when I was little, and kind of grew up with it so yeah, pretty much since the dawn of time. Raph, what's the worst thing you did to me?

Raph: That's a tough one. I'd have to go with flushing one of your Space Heroes comics.

Leo: You clogged the toilet for a week and destroyed my life all in one day.

Raph: I'm a pro.

Leo: Yes well, anyway, do you guys know any other languages? I don't.

Raph: Me neither.

Donnie: Germania, et Latine loqui possum.

Mikey: I think Don's finally cracked.

Donnie: No, I said; I know how to speak Latin and German.

Mikey: Oh, I can barely understand the English language.

Splinter: Watashi wa ryūchō ni nihongo o hanasu...

Donnie: Master Splinter fluently speaks Japanese.

Leo: What if Shredder ate paper and farted confetti? Karai has to text that to him.

Karai: -_- Unbelievable.

*_Text*_

_Karai: Hey, what if you ate paper and then farted confetti?_

_Shredder:…. Are you high?_

_Karai: I don't need this._

Leo: Hahahaha.

Karai: I'm the laughing stock of the whole clan now, are you happy?

Raph and Taylor: Yes

Mikey: I would imprison him feed him paper and make millions selling confetti!

Donnie: That's weirder than Raphael's sleep talk.

Raph: Don't you start.

Leo: Hahaha, we'll save that for another time. Mikey solve this equation, 5x10x115.

Mikey: O.O Uhhhhh. *faints*

Raph: If I had only known that math keeps Mikey quiet earlier.

Mikey: *wakes up* What happened?

Donnie: Don't worry about it.

Leo: Ohhhh boy.

Raph: What?

Leo: You won't believe this question.

Raph: Just read it.

Leo: Mikey, do you know what PMS or a woman's period is?

Mikey: Nope, should I?

Leo: No.

Mikey: What is it?

Raph: This just got a whole lot more awkward.

Donnie: I'll tell you when you're older.

Leo: Last question. You know how some animals can smell when a woman is on her period, can you do that? I bet Taylor…can it sucks to be her. Uh no, we can't smell it. We might guess, but that's about it.

Taylor: I can smell it but, it doesn't really bother me too much. Although it's different for me because I'm part leopard.

Donnie: The only way I know is because they ask me for pain killer.

Raph: I can only guess but I help Taylor out a little bit.

Taylor: That's why you're the best.

Raph: I know.

Leo: That's all the questions for now. Bye!

* * *

Thanks to DemoneyNinja, Killi Ross, PurplePanda, Dark Teana, Jordan Sheeders, Guest, Random Ninja, Kennedy Thomas, Anononamus, Guest, Aliengirl13, Artistic gurl, and Georgian for the questions. Til' next time!

~PurplePenguin50~


	6. Kids and Embarrassment Pt 1

Ask TMNT

Okay guys this will be another two parter. If any of you noticed I took my story down for some maintenance, so I have only some of the questions you guys asked, send in more, but don't please don't repeat yourselves. I have the newer questions on file so all new questions plz. Second, I won't be updating that often because of school. Thirdly, I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no guest stars, very sorry. It's just difficult for me at this time. Thanks for all your support and enjoy the chapter!

~PurplePenguin50~

* * *

Leo: Were back! Sorry for our short leave but we haven't forgotten about any of your questions so, here we go. Leo, do you know that Raph has a YouTube account and he keeps posting embarrassing video of you sensing in the shower, and saying Space Heroes lines in your room and confessing your love for Karai?

Karai: *looks for videos on the internet*

Leo: * face turns red* You know what Raph; I'm not the only one who sings in the shower or admits loving somebody when there's no one around.

Raph: *nervously looks at his brother*

Leo: Why don't you tell Taylor your little secret seeing how everybody already knows mine?

Taylor: Raph? What's he talking about?

Raph: I….uhhhh…have to use the bathroom yeah, that's it. *gets up and runs to the bathroom.*

Taylor: Raph! Wait! *runs after him*

Donnie: *whispers to Mikey* Don't you think we should tell them it was you idea?

Mikey: *whispers to Donnie* Nah, I want to see how this plays out.

Taylor: *pounds on the door* Come on Raph! Let me in. We can talk about it!?

Raph: *from the other side of the door* Nuh-uh.

Taylor: Raphael Hamato, open the door!

Raph: *from the other side of the door* Nope.

Taylor: *sighs and turns into a leopard. She walks to the other side of the room and crawls into a pipe*

*From inside the bathroom*: Hey! How'd you?…. Weren't you?...Where did you come from?

Leo: Okay, now that this has completely train wrecked, let's move on. *reads card quietly* Karai?

Karai: *looks up from phone* Yes Leo?

Leo: Would you go out with me?

Karai: Sure, why not.

Leo: Yes! :D

Mikey: Ask the next one! Ask the next one!

Leo: Okay, Donnie has to ask out April.

Donnie: *gulps and turns to April* A-April, d-d-do you m-maybe want to, p-possible go on a-a d-d-date with me?

April: I thought you would never ask.

Donnie: …..

Leo: He's lost in his own world, again.

*Everyone looks to see Taylor and Raph walk out of the bathroom*

Mikey: Weeellll?

Taylor: He told me everything.

Leo: Really?

Raph: No.

Donnie: Then what happened?

Taylor: We hugged it out.

Everyone: Awwwwwww.

Leo: Okay, I'm glad everyone's fine so here's the next question. Me, Raph, and Donnie have to take turns whispering something into the girls' ears and try to make them laugh, who ever loses wears a pink tutu.

Karai: I'm going to just put on because I'm going to lose.

Leo: Whatever floats your boat, I just want to see you in a dress.

Karai: *leaves and comes back wearing a tutu* How do I look?

Leo: *love struck* Like a princess.

Karai: Just read the next one.

Leo: Uh-oh, Master Splinter, you have a question!

Splinter: Yes?

Leo: Tell embarrassing stories about the turtles….*cringes* as embarrassing as they get.

Splinter: Okay let's see. I remember when Raphael was little he would always wet the bed. He would come in my room to wake me up and have me change his sheets.

Raph: SENSEI!

Splinter: He would always end up wetting himself, no matter what he was doing.

Raph: *turns bright red* Mannnn…

Splinter: Whenever Leonardo got scared he would always suck his thumb, or anyone else's for that matter.

Leo: Not true!

Splinter: Would you like me to get out the pictures?

Leo: *quietly* No…

Splinter: Donatello always wanted to know the differences between boys and girls. So, one day I told him. He had nightmares for a whole month after that. *chuckles* I would ask him what he was afraid of he would always respond 'women', and I would try to sustain my laugh.

Raph: Well, that explains a lot.

Donnie: Quiet! At least I could keep my bladder under control.

* Raph remains quiet*

Splinter: Michelangelo would always love to run around naked. He would escape from the bath tub, or anywhere, just to run around without pants on.

Mikey: When I was little.

Splinter: Try eight.

Mikey: -_-

Splinter: Any other questions Leonardo?

Leo: Have you ever shown the guys mistletoe? What were their reactions?

Splinter: Yes, they have seen one, on TV. I believe their exact words were 'Ewwwwwwww.'

Taylor: What's mistletoe?

Splinter: Well, you see….

Raph: *holds up his hand* I got this one sensei. *Raph runs to the closet and pulls out some leaves.* Pretend this is mistletoe. *Holds it above Taylor's and his head*

Taylor: Okay, now what?

Raph: This *kisses Taylor*

Leo: Can I borrow that? *smirks at Karai*

Karai: Maybe in four months.

Leo: It's a maybe! I GOT A MAYBE! BEST DAY EVER!

Splinter: Any more questions?

Leo: Could you share some Donnie featured baby stories/pictures?

Splinter: I just did.

Leo: Yes, you did. Umm, let's see. *Flips through cards* Oh, do you remember the day you started training us in the art of ninjitsu?

Splinter: Yes, that day was nothing short of a disaster. When Mikey ended up getting hit where the sun doesn't shine, I decided to take a break for two years until they were four.

Mikey: *shudders at the memory*

Leo: Taylor has to kiss Splinter on the cheek or do the chicken dance.

Taylor: *kisses Splinter on the cheek* Of course, he's like a father to me.

Splinter: And she will no doubt someday be my future daughter-in-law.

Leo: Okay, sensei, you can go.

*Splinter leaves*

Leo: For the girls, have you ever dated anyone before?

Karai: No.

April: No

Taylor: No, what part of lived-alone-all-my-life don't you people get? *starts to get upset*

Raph: *Holds Taylor's hand* It's ok. You know they didn't mean it like that.

Taylor: *sniffles* I know.

*Karai opens her mouth to say something*

Raph: KARAI, SO HELP ME I WILL COME OVER THERE AND MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL IF YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING.

*Karai closes her mouth*

Mikey: Oh, snap!

Leo: Okay, next one's for me, Karai, Taylor, Raph, Donnie, and April. What is the relationship status right now? Well me and Karai aren't a thing. L

Donnie: I guess me and April are dating.

April: Yes, yes we are.

Leo: Raph? Taylor?

Raph: Um, I don't know.

Taylor: Does it really matter? Girlfriend or not I would still tear apart anyone who ever tried to come between me and Raph.

Raph: So we are a couple?

Taylor: If you want.

Raph: Now I can kiss you in public and not look weird.

Taylor: You would never look weird.

Raph: I'm so lucky I have you.

Leo: Before we all get carried away let's get in a couple more questions. Taylor and Karai, I dare both of you to get along with each other.

Karai: Fat chance. Like I would be nice to that thing.

Taylor: Who you callin' a thing?

Karai: That blob on the couch next to Raph.

Taylor: You're just jealous.

Karai: Why? Because I don't get babied the way you do? You're the biggest baby I've ever met.

Taylor: I am not a baby!

Karai: Spell 'unpredictable'.

Taylor: Umm, U-n-p-r-…...i?

Karai: I rest my case.

Taylor: *stands up angrily* You know what just because I don't have above a second grade education doesn't make you better than me. I didn't have the option of going to school; I didn't get every single thing I wanted. You got everything, while I lost everything. I don't need this. *Taylor walks out*

Leo: Nice going Karai.

Karai: *shrugs* Meh...

Leo: Next is... Karai, could you take a bath? I can smell you all the way over here.

Karai: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

Donnie: Considering what you just did to Taylor I don't blame them.

Karai:...

Leo: Donnie, how does it feel to be the tallest, yet the third oldest?

Donnie: It sucks.

Leo: Raph and Leo, does it bother you despite being older, you guys are shorter than Donnie. Not really.

Raph: *sighs* Me neither. *really misses Taylor*

Leo: Donnie, do you believe, scientifically speaking, you and April could have kids?

Donnie: Sure, all you need is a male and a female and...

Mikey: MY EARS!

Donnie: Sorry, but yeah, we could. Now I don't know if our kids would be turtle or human. I'm really looking forward to Taylor and Raph's kids, though.

Raph: WHAT!?

Donnie: Yeah, you see she's part leopard and part human, and Raph's a turtle. So they could have either turtle, human, or leopard. Whether or not they would inherit the trait of being able to shift shape from one to the other would depend on specific variables.

Raph: Stop talking!

Donnie: *smirks* Just give it six or seven years. You two will be all over having kids.

Raph: I'm not saying that is or isn't true, I just don't want to talk about it right now.

Leo: Well then. Turtles what was puberty like for you? Was it pretty normal or was it a little different? It was pretty normal, our voices cracked a little bit, especially talking.

Donnie: LEO!

Leo: What, they were asking.

Donnie: You didn't have to tell them _that._

Leo: Oh, well. Shredder, yo mama so ugly she made blind children cry.

Everyone except Karai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karai: My grandmother is awesome, thank you very much.

Leo: Donnie has to French kiss April. EW.

*Donnie and April kiss* *Everyone covers their eyes*

Mikey: Is it over?

Donnie: Yes. L

Leo: Have you ever read/ written a fanfic? YES!

Raph, Donnie, April, Karai, Mikey: No.

Leo: You guys have never lived. Anyways, that's all the time we have today. Will Taylor be back? Will Karai live? Why am I asking you all these questions? Bye!


	7. Kids and Embarrassment Pt 2

Ask TMNT

* * *

Leo: Hey! We're back and I'm happy to inform you Karai is alive! Yaaay...

Audience: *cricket noises*

Taylor: She might not be alive for long if she pulls something like that again.

Audience: YAAAAAY! *claps and cheers*

Karai: -_-

Leo: Okay, first question is for Donnie. What is your IQ number?

Donnie: 140 ^_^, and I never set foot in a school all my life.

Leo: Impressive. For me, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: Does mating season affect you guys? Do you shed your skin? Are you affected by the cold?

Raph: Mating season? What are you guys trying to tell us something? First kids, now mating season. Sheesh.

Donnie: Yeah and how would we know that? I mean we're not average turtles; we're kind like a cross between turtles and humans.

Mikey: It gets really cold in the winters though. And we don't shed.

Leo: Moving on... what is everyone's full name? Mine is Leonardo Hamato.

Mikey: Michelangelo Hamato.

Donnie: Donatello Hamato.

Raph: Raphael Hamato.

Karai: Karai Oroku.

Splinter: Hamato Yoshi.

April: April O'Neil

Taylor: I don't have a full name it's just Taylor. I can't remember my last name.

Donnie: Don't worry I have a feeling in a couple years you'll have a last name.

Taylor: What makes you say that?

Donnie: Yesterday I caught Raph writing Mr. and Mrs. Raphael Hamato over and over and over again.

Raph: Not true!

Leo: How many kids would you have and what would their genders be? I don't know maybe two. I would hope for a boy and a girl.

Mikey: Doesn't matter. J

Donnie: One I guess. I always wanted a son.

Raph:... However many she wanted. The genders don't really matter.

Leo: This one's for the girls, what is the most romantic thing the guys have ever done for you?

Karai: Given me the silent treatment.

Leo: Ha. Ha. Very funny, but seriously I do romantic stuff all the time.

Karai: Oh...Like that time you walked past me and said 'Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?'

Leo: I thought that was romantic.

Karai: Whatever you say dear.

Leo: SHE CALLED ME DEAR! I'M DEAR TO HER! WOOOOO!

April: I don't know anything really romantic that has happened yet. Although that 'Hang Out With April' chart was pretty sweet.

Donnie: You saw that huh?

Raph: Who didn't see it?

Donnie: Good point.

Taylor: Raph took me on a picnic to Central Park. It was romantic. He even wore a tie.

Raph: *smiles and blushes*

Leo: *box appears in his hands* What the-? *takes out flower*

Karai: Oh. My. Gosh! Leo it's beautiful! *kisses his cheek*

Leo: *face goes as red as Raph's mask* It was nothing really.

Raph: I think I'm gonna puke.

Leo: *shoots Raph a glare* Fine, we'll continue. Mikey, who is your favorite My Little Pony? And you have to sing a song.

Mikey: Pinkie Pie, and with pleasure. Ahem.

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness!

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

My Little Pony... friends

Mikey: TA DA!

Raph: Good, it's over.

Leo: I'm going to agree with Raph on that one. Raph, who would you rather fight the Kraang, the Foot Clan, or your brothers?

Raph: The Kraang. I'd make them pay for what they did to Taylor.

Karai: Why what did they do?

Raph: We're not going there.

Karai: But-

Taylor: *roars at Karai*

Karai: Never mind.

Leo: So, if you guys weren't ninja's what jobs would you get? I'd be an actor.

Donnie: I'd be an inventor or maybe a scientist.

Mikey: I'd be a surfer, or a professional skateboarder.

Raph: I'd be a professional wrestler.

Leo: Why don't you guys take some of the Kraang stuff and use it? Um, Taylor is kind of...

Raph: Sensitive around that stuff.

Donnie: The last thing we want is a three hundred pound cat going rogue. No offense.

Taylor: None taken.

Leo: Yeah, although they might be better, we don't want to ya' know...cross any lines. Next, Raph and Leo I dare you guys to not fight for an hour. We don't really fight that often.

Raph: Yeah, at least not when the world is at stake.

Leo: Karai, why do people hate you? You're my favorite. You're my favorite too. ;)

Karai: I don't know maybe people don't have that many smart to see how awesome I am. Thanks for noticing!

Leo: Leo and Raph, why do you guys hate each other? We don't it's just that what you see on TV isn't like our whole lives.

Raph: They usually only show the fights because they always film us during the stressful missions and stuff.

Leo: Right you are. Karai, do you know how to spell b**ch? It's spelled K-A-R-A-I.

Taylor: Thank You viewer! She had that coming.

Karai: Whatever.

Leo: Mikey, which brother do you look up to the most?

Mikey: Donnie, for two reasons; 1. He's the tallest and 2. He doesn't get mad at me that much.

Leo: How does he do it? Donnie why does it suck to be the tallest?

Donnie: It sucks to be the tallest cause I'm always the one who has to reach the high shelves. I mean seriously! If you can't reach how did you even get it up there in the first place?! Sometimes they do it just to mess with me, especially Raph.

Raph: Guilty.

Leo: Splinter, remember when you said Mikey would run around naked? How is that possible? Aren't they technically always naked? Did they wear pants back then or what?

Splinter: Well, since the author wants to keep this story rated T, all I'm going to say is they keep it tucked in their shells.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie: SENSEI!

Splinter: *chuckles*

Leo: Well, now that this has gotten weird, let's move on. Karai call shredder and read/scream/sing this card. *hold out card*

Karai: *grabs card* Fine. *Dials and it rings*

Shredder: Hello?

Karai: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY, I GOT SHOT BY THE ICE CREAM GUY! ALL I WANTED WAS A POPSICLE, INSTEAD I GOT A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL!

Shredder: I'm hanging up now.

*Mikey snatches the phone*

Mikey: Wait!

Shredder: What?

Mikey: *Inhales and exhales loudly* I...am...your...father.

Shredder: I never had a father.

Mikey: Uhhhh... ME NO SPEAK ESPAGNOL!

*Hangs up and hands the phone back to Karai*

Karai: I really hate caller ID.

Leo: Mikey, how did you feel when Leatherhead got transported back to Dimension X?

Mikey: I cried a little bit then ate some pizza.

Leo: How did you comfort Mikey when Leatherhead was gone?

Leo, Raph, Donnie: We gave him pizza.

Leo: Don, what is your theory of why Leatherhead grabs your face?

Donnie: He's just that insane.

Leo: How is Timothy/Pulverizer doing?

Donnie: He's doing fine, thanks for asking.

Leo: Donnie, do you have OCD?

Donnie: No I do not; I'm just very particular about the way I do things.

Leo: Mikey, do you have ADD?

Mikey: AD-what-now?

Donnie: No, I tested him. He's fine, I think.

Mikey: Hey!

Leo: April, what is your favorite childhood memory?

April: Every Friday after school, me and my dad would go get ice-cream down on 45th street. It was the best!

Leo: Aww. Okay April, Donnie, Karai, and me, does it bother you guys that some people think it's wrong for you guys to be together because you are different species? Nope, it doesn't bother me one bit.

Donnie: Yeah, I mean like I said earlier we have some human DNA in us.

Karai: Nothing bothers me.

April: Me neither.

Raph: I guess me and Taylor are a whole different story.

Taylor: I guess so.

Donnie: Since you and Taylor both have animal and human DNA you're kind of the same.

Leo: Taylor, where do you like being scratched the most?

Taylor: I don't know what you mean.

Raph: I know!

*Grabs Taylor and flips her on her back.*

Raph: Riiight...here. *scratches her tummy right above her leg* *her right led starts pounding up and down*

Taylor: *laughing hysterically* No!...Raph...don't...Stop! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: *stops scratching Taylor* See?

Taylor: *panting*

Leo: Donnie and April, what do you think of naming your future children?

Donnie: Donatello Jr. or maybe Mercedes.

April: I like Rose, Ashley, or Katlyn.

Leo: Who here has ever talked to themselves?

Taylor: *raises hand*

Leo: Well that's different. Anyone else?

*No one raises their hand*

Leo: Okay, moving on. Yes Karai, are you high?

Karai: I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

Leo: Last question. April, do you have any human friends?

April: Does Taylor count?

Leo: I should think so.

April: Then yes.

Leo: That's all for today. Bye!

* * *

Thanks to Aliengirl13, Koko, Guest, Wanna Write 123, RandomNinja, Jordan Sheeders, Purple Panda, and FanGirlStephie, Leoisawesome, Turtlefan141, NinjaTiger3078, DemoneyNinja, and Dark Teana for the questions! Til' next time!

~PurplePenguin50~


	8. Videos and the Things Between You and Me

Ask TMNT

* * *

Leo: Welcome back! We got some more of your rad questions, so let's get started. For all the couple's what's one secret you guys keep between yourselves? Well, for me there was that one time she did some things, I did some things. We decided to keep it between us.

Karai: Yes, absolutely.

Donnie: That one time I walked in on her changing, we decided to keep it to ourselves.

April: It was for the best.

Taylor: There's a lot of stuff that happens between me and Raph we don't tell anyone.

Mikey: Can we hear some?

Raph: If Taylor thinks it's fine.

Taylor: Okay, um. He's the only one that knows about Blue.

Leo: Who's Blue?

Taylor: Exactly. Since I always get sick he's in charge of the Vapor rub.

Karai: That's out of bounds for Leo.

Leo: Darn...

Raph: I'm the only one that knows about her past.

Donnie: What else?

Taylor: Sometimes when I have nightmares Raph will sing to me.

Everyone: Awwwwwww...

April: What does he sing?

Raph: 'Home' By Phillip Phillips.

Mikey: Nice, bro.

Donnie: I think I'm gonna cry.

Leo: *wipes away tear* Just for the record *sniff* I'm crying because that Vapor rub thing is out of bounds. *sniff* Next, Master Splinter are you happy the guys have found someone special?

Splinter: Yes, I am. It is wonderful that you boys have someone special in your lives. And don't give up hope Michelangelo, she will come some day.

Mikey: Thanks sensei.

Splinter: Your welcome my son.

Leo: Taylor and Karai, at least say one thing you like about each other.

Karai: Fine, I like your white hair...most of the time.

Taylor: The way you back flip off of buildings is pretty cool.

Donnie: See that wasn't so hard.

Karai: Easy for you to say.

Leo: Before this turns ugly I'm going to move onto the next question. If you guys were not mutated to what you are, what other animal would you be?

Raph: *smiles at Taylor* Being a leopard would be pretty cool.

Taylor: I would be able to teach you how to do stuff.

Leo: I would be a penguin because there always well dressed.

Donnie: I would be a monkey because there intelligent.

Raph: Who says you already aren't one?

Donnie: Quiet!

Mikey: I would be a dragon!

Everyone: o_o

Mikey: What?

Splinter: I would like to be a wolf. They are well respected back in Japan.

Leo: Cool. What was the most awkward thing that happened since you all met? Seriously? Don't we answer this one every time? Oh well, for me that would be uncomfortably watching Raph and Taylor have a tickle fight.

Raph: How do you know about that?

Leo: You guys left the door open.

Taylor: So you just kind of sat there?

Leo: You wouldn't believe how hard it was to look away, especially since you two were laughing so loud.

Mikey: I walk in on Taylor a lot while she's in the shower.

Taylor: It's a good thing you guys have a shower curtain.

Donnie: You guys already know my answer.

Raph: Taylor sometimes crawls into my bed during the night. At first it was awkward, but then I kind of got used to it.

*Everyone looks at Taylor*

Taylor: I get lonely...and it's comfy.

Leo: What is everyone's favorite music? Mine is 'Chasing the Sun' By The Wanted.

Donnie: 'What Makes You Beautiful' By One Direction.

April: Same.

Karai: Music is a waste of my time.

Mikey: 'Good Feeling' By FloRida.

Raph: 'Home' By Phillip Phillips.

Taylor: What he said.

Mikey: Hey, sensei.

Splinter: Yes Michelangelo?

Mikey: Who do you think would be the first to get married and have kids?

Splinter: I think Raphael and Taylor will be the first to get married and have kids.

*Taylor and Raph blush*

Mikey: Why?

Splinter: They already know how much they love each other. I think as soon as they are of age they will be the first to get married and have little ones of their own. There is no doubt in my mind Taylor wouldn't make an excellent mother and Raphael an extravagant father, let alone husband and wife.

Everyone: Awww...

Leo: Have I ever watched Star Trek? No I haven't, Space Heroes is the only show I care about. Given the chance who would become a comedian?

Mikey: Me!

Donnie: Saw that coming.

Mikey: I'm the funny one.

Raph: That's not the only thing you are.

Mikey: It's the only one that counts.

Leo: Why do you like Karai and when will you learn to show off without looking stupid? I do not look stupid when I show off! I show off like a pro. I like Karai because she's so sweet, and she's a martial artist, and she's the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

Karai: Thanks Leo.

Leo: Your welcome baby.

Karai: Not that far.

Leo: Aw. Taylor, how cool is it being part leopard?

Taylor: It's awesome! Although it was difficult at first, I'm happy. J

Leo: Mikey you're an idiot.

Mikey: I call it selective thought processing.

Everyone: O.O

Mikey: I read it in a book once.

Everyone: O.o

Mikey: Okay, I heard Donnie say it.

Everyone: *phew*

Leo: Donnie, why can't you use English when explaining things?

Donnie: What is this 'English' you speak of?

Mikey: OH MY GOD, DONNIE'S AN ALIEN!

Raph: *slaps Mikey* No, he's just kidding.

Mikey: Oh.

Donnie: Everything is a lot more complicated than you think. I always have to tone things down for people to understand.

Leo: Karai has to call Shredder and sing the My Little Pony theme song.

Karai: I really don't like you people. *takes out phone and dials number*

Shredder: Hello?

Karai: *singing* My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness!

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

My Little Pony... friends!

Shredder: Congratulations you're grounded.

Karai: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh, he hung up on me 27 o's ago. Thanks a lot guys.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: Karai, do you know how to spell awesome? It is spelled K-A-R-A-I. Mikey, you have to say/scream 'Karai is the definition of awesome, and you gotta deal with it!'

Mikey: I have nothing against Karai. KARAI IS THE DEFINITION OF AWESOME, AND YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!

Leo: You know it. Splinter, say the most embarrassing thing about Raph and have a video to prove it.

Splinter: Finally! I can get out those old potty training videos. *excitedly runs to get them*

Raph: Why?!

Taylor: *pat's Raph's shell* I'm sure it's not that bad.

Raph: *gives her a look*

Taylor: Okay, maybe it is that bad.

Splinter: *Comes back with a TV. A picture of little Raph is on the screen.* This is one of my favorites. *Presses Play*

_**Video**_

_Little Raph: Daddy?_

_Splinter: Yes my son?_

_Little Raph: I haff to use the baffroom._

_Splinter: It is right over there. *points to small hallway off to the right.*_

_Little Raph: Will you help me?_

_Splinter: Of course._

_*Camera starts going towards the bathroom.*_

Raph: Ok, that's enough! *gets up and pushes TV away*

Everyone: Awww.

Leo: And we were just getting to the good part. Have you guys ever killed one of your enemies? We kind of killed Snakeweed...twice.

Raph: And that giant cockroach.

Donnie: Other than those two, no.

Leo: If I got captured who would lead instead?

Splinter: Raphael.

Leo: Raph, if you got captured, who among your brothers, would you want to rescue you?

Raph: Leo for sure. The B Team over there couldn't even get April's phone back in one piece.

Donnie and Mikey: Hey!

Leo: Raph, you are my favorite one of the turtles! Also Mikey took your Sais and used them to unclog the toilet yesterday, feel free to beat him up.

Raph: Thanks! AND HE DID WHAT?!

Mikey: I have a perfect explanation.

Raph: Tell it to my fists! *Raph runs after Mikey*

Mikey: Ahhhhhhhh!

Leo: Taylor gets to maul Karai.

Taylor: It's about time. *smirks evilly at Karai*

Karai: *gulps* I'm just g-gonna be over h-here. *runs away screaming*

Taylor: *growls and gives chase.*

Leo: Well, it looks like-

Taylor: Duck!

*Everyone ducks and Karai hits the camera.* *It statics for a minute before going black*

* * *

Thanks to PurplePanda, Wanna Write 123, Actiongirl101, Guest, and Squiggy for the questions! Til' next time.

~PurplePenguin50~


	9. Phone Calls and Beasts

Ask TMNT

Important: Okay, guys here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to include some of your questions and dares. I had the chapter 4/5th's of the way written since Saturday, but because of the holiday and school. My greatest apologies. Speaking of the holiday I have decided to have Dare Week! That's right a whole week dedicated to dares. I'll try to get a chapter up each day or whenever my schedule allows me. If something comes up and I only post one or two chapters, I'll extend it. It will only include** Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Taylor.** Sadly none of the others agreed to do this. So, the rules, there are only three. 1) Keep it rated T. 2) No song or My Little Pony dares. Sorry. 3) This is my story so if I chose to only do certain dares or may feel like doing a song I can. That's just how I roll, nothing personal. But I can promise you WILL be entertained. Other than those three things any dares will be accepted. Any. Dares. ANYTHING. Enjoy! P.S You are the best people EVER thank you so much for reading and supporting my story. :)

~PurplePenguin50~

* * *

Leo: Welcome back guys!

Karai: *groans* *camera pans over to her. She's covered in bandages.* Can I go home?

Leo: Nope, sorry. You signed the contract.

Karai: I never signed anything!

Leo: Mikey may, or may not have forged your signature. Heheh.

Karai: -_-

Leo: Okay first is for Karai, how much thought did it take for shredder to name a 'supposedly' dangerous ninja gang the foot?

Karai: Not that much. It sounds a lot more menacing in Japanese, though.

Raph: Doubt it.

Karai: *sticks tongue out at Raph*

Leo: How did shredder and splinter name themselves?

Splinter: It just kind to came to me.

Karai: Don't ask me. I wouldn't have named myself after evil office equipment.

Leo: Mikey, how did you create the word booyakasha? Also who is your favorite MLP villain?

Mikey: I used to say it all the time when I was little; when we became ninjas I kind of adopted it as my battle cry. That's a hard one...I would have to say King Sombra.

Leo: Uhhhh. Ok. Raph, why are you angry all the time? Have you always been angry or has something happened that's made you short tempered?

Raph: I was always short tempered.

Donnie: The only time I don't think Raph is short tempered is when he's with Taylor.

Mikey: Yeah, she has successfully tamed the beast that is Raphael.

Raph: Hey! I am not a beast.

Taylor: *whispers to Leo* Watch this. I think beasts are hot.

Raph: I'm such a beast, it's unbelievable.

Leo: *snickers* Moving on. April, you have to show us your ID card; you know the one where you had braces and glasses.

April: Fine. *holds up card*

Leo, Raph, Mikey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Donnie: Awww, you look adorable! :3

April: Thanks Donnie.

Leo: Have you guys ever heard the term T-Cest? Yes, and I must say I find it kind of disturbing, I mean were brothers for crying out loud. That's just weird.

Mikey: What is it?

Donnie: Nothing.

Raph: I agree with Leo.

Leo: April, ever since moving in with the turtles where do you sleep? My guess is Donnie's room.

April: Yeah, but it's like a room connected to Donnie's room, so there's still space.

Donnie: Yup.

Leo: Master Splinter and Mikey, do either of you have a video of Donnie talking in his sleep? If so, could you please share with us?

Mikey: YES! *runs to get TV*

Donnie: Oh no.

Mikey: *Comes back with TV and turns it on.* This is the more recent one I have...acquired.

**_Video**_

_Sleeping Donnie:...Mmmm...April...Nooooo, it tickles...Ohhhh, April...*starts making out with his pillow*_

_Mikey: *trying not to laugh*_

_**Video Ends**_

Everyone except April: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

April: What, it's not like none of you guys talk in your sleep.

Mikey: No, it's just Donnie and Raph.

Raph: Mikey!

Leo: April, about how naked were you when Donnie accidentally walks in on you?

April: Well that one time I just got out of the shower so it was just a towel. I never knew a turtle could turn so many shades of red. For the rest I was just in my underwear.

Donnie: *blushes*

Leo: For Karai, you know what? I do not really hate you I just love messing with you. Why were you in boys clothes when you tried to kidnap April?

Karai: I wasn't. -_-

Leo: Did you guys know Karai eats turtle soup?

Turtles: NOOOOOOO!

Karai: It's not REAL turtle.

Turtles: Phew!

Leo: Good, okay next is for...Donnie, does this make sense? When life gives you lemons...make grape juice! Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it!

Donnie: It makes perfect sense.

Leo: Girls, do you agree with this; boys are like trees: I takes 50 years for them to grow up.

Karai: Yes.

April: Yes

Taylor: No.

Everyone:?

Taylor: The only guys I've ever met are the turtles. I think they're very grown up.

Donnie: Yeah, boys actually don't take that long to grow up, let alone turtles. Leopards on the other hand, reach sexual maturity when they turn three.

Taylor: *covers ears* That's not what I meant!

Donnie: *shrugs*

Leo: Mikey, how does it feel to be the shortest?

Mikey: It's awesome; you can get everyone to do stuff for you. J

Leo: Not for the rest of us. Karai, call Shredder and read this card exactly. If you don't you will be punished by Taylor.

Karai: Man! Okay...*takes card and dials number*

Mikey: Put it on speaker.

Karai: *glares at him and hits speaker button*

Shredder: Hello?

Karai: Hi dad, I'm back from the doctors.

Shredder: OOO-kkk...How'd it go?

Karai: I'M PREGNANT!

Shredder:...Oh. My. God... What did Leonardo do to you?

Leo and Karai: *deep red spreads across their faces*...

Leo: *grabs the phone and throws it*

*Awkward silence*

Leo: Umm...S-So let's continue. Karai, has Shredder ever gone Over Protective Dad?

Karai: When does he ever stop? I'd give you some examples but I really don't feel like re-living every day of my life.

Leo: Mikey, ever heard of Monster High?

Mikey: No...

Leo: This one's for me, Raph, and Mikey. Why do you think Leatherhead grabs Donnie's face?

Leo, Raph, Mikey: Because it's fun!

Donnie: *huffs* -_-

Leo: Who do you think will take over first? Zombies, Machines, Aliens?

Mikey: ZOMBIES!

Donnie: Machines.

Leo: Aliens.

April: Zombies.

Taylor: Machines.

Raph: Machines.

Karai: Aliens.

Leo: Does it upset you that most regular people judge you for how you look?

Raph: Well, at first. We kind of got used to it.

Mikey: Yeah, now it's just like, whatever dude.

Donnie: I don't really care.

Leo: Does it hurt to get mutated?

Donnie: We don't really remember but, judging from Timothy. Yes.

Leo: I dare Leo to tell Karai she's beautiful a million and one times. You're beautiful 1,000,000+1.

Karai: Aww thanks.

Leo: I dare you and Raph to switch personalities for one day.

Raph: Whyyy?! Okay, fine.

Donnie: How do we test it?

Taylor: I don't know. *Taylor crawls into Raph's lap*

Raph: No, Leo wouldn't like that. *nudges Taylor out of his lap*

Taylor: Okay, I hate this.

Mikey: It worked.

Donnie: Let's read the next one.

Leo: Taylor you need to put a wig on and read this card. *hands her the card*

Taylor: *puts red wig on* Why you taking my beans?!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: That was hilarious! Next is Shredder do you know I'm the one who put the smoke bomb in the muffin basket? Karai...

Karai: Already on it. *one text later* He says, "I know where you live." And then "Mwhahahahahahahahaha!"

Leo: Cool, I mean, whatever...we don't have any more questions so...

Raph: Bye!

* * *

Thanks to Guest, diaryofhannah, Aliengirl13, and Killi Ross for the questions!


	10. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

**Hey! Another author's note, I know, but I assure you, I haven't forgot about the story. It WILL continue, I'm just immensely busy at the moment, with sports and homework and service hours. I have been trying to write whenever I get a chance and the chapter is getting done, even though it might be only a couple sentences a day, it's still progress. I have been updating my other stories with some pre-written stuff and things that I had typed a while ago. The next chapter might be up within the month of November or so. Oh! And Happy Halloween! :)**

**Thanks for understanding and being the awesomest fans I know! **

**~PurplePenguin50~**


End file.
